Fight for the Heart
by Maika-the-Chan
Summary: Kise has been asking Kuroko to go out with him ever since he first saw what he was capable of at basketball in middle school and Kuroko finally agrees. How does Kagami react when he tells him? Rated M for later chapters. KagaKuro Kikuro. Love Triangle.


**This is my first fic so please please tell me what you think of it. Rated M for later chapters.**

"Aominecchi! Kurokocchi agreed to go to the amusement park with me!" Kise yelled excitedly into his cell phone earning a groan from the male. Kise had been trying to get kuroko to go out with him ever since he first learned what kuroko was capable of in basketball. When kuroko defeated him in the the practice match when they first went to high school, the love grew even stronger. Finally Kuroko gave in and agreed to spend a day with Kise at the amusement park to sedate the man somehow and Kise was so excited that he called the first person he could.

"I can hardly believe Tetsu would agree to something like that on his own. Did you bribe or blackmail him?" Aomine replied with a bored expression.

"No! Why would I do something like that?" Kise said pouting instantly. He just wanted Aomine to be happy for him but then he thought about something. "Wait. Aominecchi do you like Kurokocchi too? You can't have him!"  
"What are you stupid?" Aomine huffed "You know Kagami is closest to him. Though he may be just as stupid as you."

"That isn't funny Aominecchi! I won't let anyone have Kurokocchi not even Kagamicchi. You'll see!" Kise yelled into the phone before hanging up. Aomine sighed and looked at his phone rubbing his ear. "Idiot" was all he said before turning over on to his side on his bed and going to sleep.

Kise huffed heavily and angrily tossed his phone on to his bed before sitting beside it and flopping back to stare at the ceiling. "No one will have Kurokocchi… No one but me. Stupid Aominecchi." Kise closed his eyes just as his phone began to ring. Shooting up from his spot and grabbing it hoping it is Kuroko. He frowned to see it was just his manager. He answered his phone with a dry "Hello."

"Kise-kun? Is everything alright?" The woman's voice came through sounding worried.

"Ah, Kiyoko-san. Yes everything is fine. What do you need?" Kise replied in a fake happy tone.

"I'm assuming you have forgotten about your Photoshoot today. I was calling to make sure you were up and getting ready." She said sounding slightly angry. Kise blinked and looked at his calendar. 'Shes right. I totally forgot that I start modeling again today.' He thought to himself before responding with "Of course I haven't forgotten. I was actually about to shower and call you when I got out." He stood and began to walk to his bathroom. "Alright good. Just hurry so we aren't late. I'll be there in about an hour." She said before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"I'll have to make sure I don't have work on sunday." He said with a sigh before turning on the shower and getting ready to head to work.

Kuroko was at Kagami's apartment sitting in the living room drinking a homemade vanilla shake. He had been visiting Kagami often and had sometimes even spent the night because he stayed so late. They never really did much of anything but studied and watched television but the company was nice to have. Kagami's didn't live with his parents and Kuroko's worked so often that he didn't really see them which he didn't mind. He understood that they had to work and they weren't bad parents or anything.

"Kagami-Kun." Kuroko called to the kitchen where kagami was preparing lunch. Kagami turned to look through the open kitchen window. "I'll being going to the amusement park with Kise on Sunday. So I won't be able to stay over" Kuroko continued before taking a sip of his vanilla shake. Kagami blinked in surprise.

"That is totally fine but why Kise?" He asked in confusion before turning to continue cooking.

"He has been continuously asking but for a very long time now so i decided to just give in and say yes. I also don't think it would be too bad if I went." He turned his attention to the window. He watched the rain patter against it as things remained silent for a moment.

"Why do I feel like you are asking me for permission to go?" Kagami asked as he turned off the burners and walked out the kitchen over to Kuroko.

"I suppose it's something like that…" Kuroko trailed off before lowering his head. Kagami sighed before patting his head. "Just go have fun. It's not like I can tell you not to go. Plus you already agreed to go right?" With that he continued on into the back to wash up before dinner. Kuroko nodded before sighing and taking another sip, then standing to see what Kagami cooked for them today. "Omurice…". Kuroko smiled softly to himself thinking 'This isn't lunch Kagami-kun' before putting his cup in the sink and retaking his seat in the living room wait for kagami to finish.

'Why am I angry?' Kagami asked himself before he turned on the shower. He had been told that he treats Kuroko very fondly before but this was ridiculous. He didn't even understand why Kuroko had asked him permission to go in the first place, though he is happy Kuroko thought of him so much that he had to ask him.

"I should be happy for him. He is actually going to hang out with someone other than me. Not like we really do anything when we do hang out though…" He said as he lathered up his sponge to wash. "Well whatever. It's not like we are dating or anything." He blushed deeply thinking about it. "Kuroko and I dating… But we are both guys. Isn't it weird to think of us together?" His train of thought continued and the further it got the redder his cheeks became. This really didn't make sense to him at all. Why was he thinking about this so much? Maybe it was because of everything they went through together. Yes. That had to be it. He quickly finished his shower and got out.

"Kuroko I hope you aren't eating without me." He said as he exited the bathroom only in a pair of basketball shorts. He froze when he saw Kuroko sound asleep laying on his living room floor. With a sigh and a chuckle he picked him up, took him into the back room and laid him on to the bed. "Geez at least eat before you take a nap." He sat beside him and stared down at him for a moment before letting his eyes wander from his face to his neck then to his collarbone. kagami gulped hard as his hand twitched. Kagami began to reach for the hem of Kuroko's shirt when he suddenly heard a groan emit from the boy and he stood quickly.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko whispered groggily as he sat up. Despite the fact that he was only asleep for about 20 minutes, his hair was a mess. "Are you okay?" Kuroko asked as he watched the fidgety man before him.

"Yeah im totally fine. You were just asleep in the middle of the living room so i brought you in here." He said uncomfortably without making eye contact. Kuroko watched silently before running a hand through his hair to fix it. "Thank you for bringing me in here but I would have been fine." He said still watching Kagami intently.

"No problem. Well… I have to use the bathroom so you can eat whenever." Kagami said and hurriedly left the room leaving Kuroko confused.

Slamming the bathroom door behind him and pushing his back to the door. 'What the hell was that!?' He mentally yelled and mentally slapped himself. 'Why did I just… I wanted to…' He covered his face with his hands. 'Bad. This is bad.'

**Thank you so much for reading my first fanfiction. Remember to leave a Review and tell me what you thought.**

**Notes:**

** Omurice: Short for omelette rice.**


End file.
